Life After Death
by Martin the Waterskier
Summary: Typical Bella sees Edward after like forever, and it was after Edwards all like "I don't want you anymore" and then.. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.. You'll prob. see this story back up again in six to seven weeks or so! sorry guys!
1. Reintroduced

DISCLAIMER: All Characters Belong to Stephenie Meyer. And Thanks to Khaled Hossini and Libba Bray for the names of the other characters.

_Prologue_

People always tell me that life goes on, but why should _I _believe them? My life ended when _he _left me. There was no reason for me to live. My goals, my expectations, my happiness had ended when he left me. But what I had not known was that I would be released from my non-existent death and finally experience happiness again. Live again. _If _you call it living.

Reintroduced

'One oh One North.' I read silently. 'Isn't it funny.' I thought, 'that this place. This road, holds so many memories for me.'

"Bells. Lost in your thoughts. Again?" Kartik asked, teasingly.

"No. I mean yes. Well, I mean, this place holds so many memories for me. You know.." I blabber.

"Hey, Bells. Where are we staying?" Gemma asked me, for the umpteenth time.

I sighed, "Tariq, can you _please _tell Gems. Please?"

Tariq nodded and turned toward Gemma to tell her.

We were finally back. Back in Forks; the rainiest place in the U.S. Its been so long since I've been here. So long since I was actually happy here. So long.

It was like I was starting from scratch. Which I was, you could say.

"Here we are!" I exclaimed. I pressed the brakes as I pulled into the driveway. I hopped out of the drivers seat, stretching.

Gemma sighed in exasperation. "Finally."

Kartik rolled his eyes.

I hugged Tariq and kissed him lightly on the cheeks. I let go, and he put his arm around my waist as we walked inside.

We opened the door as I braced myself. The door creaked as all the memories overpowered me.

"Tariq." I breathed. He grabbed a hold of me, and I sighed from relief. He led me into our room. My room. No one inhabited the place ever since I left and Charlie died. I plopped onto the bed.

"Did you call the school?" I wonder.

"Yeah. I'm a junior, like Gemma. And you and Kartik are sophomores."

"Kay." I sigh. I look at Tariq's raven colored hair and gorgeous face as he takes in my heart shaped face with my brown hair cascading down my face. My lips plaster on to his. We were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. A very familiar smell wafted into the room.

The Cullen's were here.


	2. Meetings

Meetings

I pushed Tariq away as my eyes widened.

"What?" Tariq wondered aloud.

Kartik yelling, "We have guests", interrupted him.

I raced down the steps as Kartik opened the door. I gasped when Edward entered.

He looked _so _different. As his head rose, I saw sadness etched on his youthful face.

"Bella?" he asked dazed, in his irresistible voice.

Tariq came up from behind me. "You know her?" he asked, confused.

Alice ran into the room, "BELLA!" she exclaimed happily.

"ALICE!!!!" I copied her example and hugged her. "Please. Take a seat." I told them.

"Bella. We weren't expecting to see you here. We thought you-" Carlisle stated, unable to say the last word. Died.

Tariq murmured in my ear, "you know them?"

"Yes" I murmured back. I ignored Carlisle's statement and started to introduce _my _family. "This is Tariq," I said pointing to the guy beside me, " And over there is Kartik and Gemma."

Esme introduced the Cullen's for the other's sake. "This is my husband, Carlisle, and those are my 'kids' Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward." She said pointing towards the bronze haired beauty. Edward started at Tariq and me.

Alice interrupted this awkward moment. "I guess we'll leave. See you tomorrow?" She asked

"Yeah." I muttered. As soon as the door closed, I hugged Tariq and 'sobbed' on his shoulder.

"Its okay." He told me soothingly, even though he was completely befuddled. I let go of him and ran into the room. My room. Tariq followed.

" Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked gently.

I was defeated. "It was Edward. I loved him. Atleast I used to, I think."

Tariq's eyes widened and jaw clenched.

" Tariq. Please don't worry. _You _are my life now." I confided.

Tariq was not going to let this go. "And he was _your life_ in the past?" He looked furious.

The gold glinted in his eyes.

"Yes." I whispered.


	3. On a Better Note

On A Better Note.

The sun rose as my family and I speeded towards the school. We parked in the spot I instantly familiarized as the spot where the silver Volvo parked.

We walked out of the car; glances were in our direction, toward the main office.

"Hello?" A woman whose nametag called her July Stanley read.

"Hello," Kartik replied, " We're new here. We're here for our schedules."

"Oh!" She smiled, " here it is."

As we left the main office I read my schedule. Hopefully Kartik was in most of my classes.

"Kartik, hand me your schedule." I demanded. "Oh great!" I sighed. We have no classes together. What was I going to do?

"Gosh Bells. Can't you watch where you're going?" Gems joked.

I tried to think of something witty to say but my thoughts were interrupted has I looked up and saw The Cullens.

"Hello!" Alice called joyously. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie followed after her.

"Where's Edward?" I blurted instantly, looking down. Tariq glowered at me and I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh. Over there." Alice told me, dismissively. She _so_ must have seen this.

"Tariq. I'll be right back" I promised.

Edward's back was facing me. "Edward?"

"Bella?" he says, turning to look at me. "Bella. I'm so sorry." He starts.

I raise my hand to shush him. "Edward. Its okay. I have already forgiven you.

He sighed.

"Can _we _still be friends?" I ask.

He glances toward Tariq. "If it's okay with your…"

I interrupted him with a hug.

"You've changed" he states; surprised.

"Yeah. When you left, you took me with you. I guess you could say I had to start my life over"

He looks down, ashamed; I bring his face up so I could look him in the eyes.

"Edward. It's not your fault. I mean, I was human. Of course, you couldn't love me. We were so different…" I falter.

"What?" he asked, " Did you honestly think I never loved you. I left because I was ruining _your _life."

"Ruining it? You thought you were ruining it. You're the one who made it better." I glare at him. He was ruining everything. " You know what. Just forget it. Let bygones be bygones."

"Yeah. So are you a 'sophomore' too?" he asks teasingly.

"Of course. What else would I be?" I pause for a second. "Let me see your schedule."

Looking at the schedules, I was surprised. All of our classes were together. All.

I look back and see Tariq walking inside with the Cullens.

"Lets go." Edward says.

"Sure."


	4. Telling Alice

Telling Alice

Life went on since that wonderful day when Edward and I were finally friends. Life was so much better than before.

"Hey." Tariq greeted me as I took my seat by him.

I smiled as he kissed me swiftly on the cheek. Rosalie and Emmett were already sitting there, talking in hushed tones.

"BELLA!" someone called from behind me. I turn around to see Alice waving furiously for me to come over.

I grin. " Later guys." I murmur, as I turn to follow Alice. I walk quickly, apparently not quick enough for I am greeted by an exasperated smile from Alice.

"Come on" she mutters impatiently.

I sigh, and walk after Alice, out the door and into the picnic tables on the school lawn.

"What Alice." Now I was exasperated. What did she _really_ want to know?

"Bella. You have to tell me everything. Especially about Tariq."

I sigh again. A sigh obviously of relief. So this is what she wants to know.

"Oh Alice. I don't know where to begin"

She stomps, "Just start from the beginning."

"Okay. Well Laurent made me into _this_, we met in the meadow. He gloated a bit and then it happened. _Lucky_ for me, Jacob and his friends destroyed him." I tried to get the image out of my head.

Alice looked befuddled, "Wait. How did Jacob and his friends…You know.."

"Oh!," I sigh, "He's a werewolf." I look around and see that no one is listening in to our conversation. Even if they did it wouldn't matter. It would sound crazy.

Shock quickly fleeted across Alice's face but she quickly composed it.

"Soon after I turned," I continued, " I wandered around Alaska. But I didn't see that Denali coven you told me about. Later on, I was in England. That is where I met Kartik and Gemma. Soon afterwards, I met Tariq." I was interrupted by the sound of the bell.

Alice gave me a meaningful look. I was not let of the hook.

As I leave for my next class, I notice Tariq glaring at Edward.

'Oh great.' I thought to myself.


	5. Our Meadow

Our Meadow

'_Ding'_

'Finally' I thought to myself, ' this class takes forever. But then again, time for me is endless. But I don't want to spend it in boredom. As I walked out of the building, I saw Tariq and Gemma waiting in the car. I ran over and slipped into the seat, followed by Kartik. The silence was killing me.

"How was school guys?" I ask, breaking the ice.

All I got were 'yeah.' Was Forks High that bad? I rolled my eyes.

We pulled into our driveway. I got out and walked up to my room. Tariq accompanied me.

"Umm, Tariq. Do you like the Cullens?" I wonder.

"Yeah." He tells me, "Edward gets on my nerves though." He was more honest than I thought he would be, but still.

"Ohh." I mutter, " I'm going to go for a walk."

He doesn't answer. Deep in his thoughts, I guess.

As I leave the house, I can't help but wonder what's up with Tariq. He's _never_ acted this way. Never. Not paying attention to my surroundings, I somehow landed in the woods. The musky smell hit me. Smells just like Jacob, I thought. I look ahead and see a brightening in the woods.

"It can't be. No way it could be." I try to convince myself, " This can't be _our_ meadow."

I run towards it. It was, it was _the_ meadow. Someone creeps up from behind me.

"Bella. What are you doing here?" asks the irresistible voice.

'Edward', I instantly thought. "I—I—" I stutter, " I don't know."

I look at him. " I guess I'll go then."

"No. Please don't." Edward gazes at me, " Can't we still talk?"

I plopped on to the soft, pastel green, grass. Edward does the same, except with more grace. I guess one thing hasn't changed. My _un_gracefulness. **( A/N-I know that's not a word but work with me here!!!) **

"So.." We both say at the same time.

Before either of us can say anything more, we heard a rustling in the trees. And a very, very distinct smell.

"Jake?" I question.

A man walks out, half naked. "Bella? Bella Swan?"

His nose wrinkle s in disgust, as does mine.

" You smell horrible!" I glare at him.

Edward chuckles.

"Well so do you." Jake retorts.

I walk towards him, holding my breath. I hug him, awkwardly.

" Bells. I've missed you so much!" Jake cries.

"I've missed you too." My cell rings, ruining the sweet and smelly reunion.

"Tariq? Yeah- - - -" I pause, "I'm coming. Don't worry."

I turn of the phone and look at Jake. " I guess I have to go. Later."

I hug him again, and start back for home. "Bye Jake. Bye Edward." I yell behind my shoulder.


	6. Conversations by Thoughts

Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update. Been a hectic week. FUN!! Not really. Okay, I have a question for all of you. What do you think Bella's, Tariq's, Kartik's, and Gemma's power should be? Oh and good job to the people who figured out that Kartik and Gemma came from Libba Bray's book A.G.A.T.B. Guess where Tariq came from. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Love you!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's characters belong to her. Same for Libba Bray and Khaled Hossieni

Conversations by Thoughts.

Edward POV.

I sat watching Jacob and Bella embrace while jealousy filled every part of my body. Her cell rang, and not surprisingly, it was Tariq.

'_Who the hell is Tariq_' he sneered in his thoughts.

"Bye Edward, Bye Jake!" she yelled while running. Soon she is out of sight, leaving Jacob and me by ourselves.

"Jacob. How are you?" I try to remain on a civil tone, though I could care less.

"Edward." He states, he's still confused about Tariq.

"He's Bella's_boyfriend_." I spat the last word.

Jacob gave me an incredulous look. '_I thought you two were still together.'_

I sighed in exasperation. "No." I pause, " She found someone better." I grimace. I did not like Tariq _at all_. Maybe it was because he has my Bella.

'_Man. That's gotta suck. Bella really loved you. She wasn't willing to let go of you,'_ Jacob winced, _'Not even for me.'_

I smile. "Jacob. Thank you. Thank you for taking care of her when I wasn't there." I tell him.

"You really love her don't you?" he asks.

I can't answer that. I wave a good bye and run off.


	7. Jealousy

Jealousy.

I parked our car, right where I used to many years ago. Alice was lost again.

' There was a knock on our door. Alice jumped to open it. A smell wafted into the room. It was a vampire.'

"There's going to be visitors!" Alice exclaimed.

"We know. Bella and her family's coming." Emmett told her.

"No. Somebody else is coming. I can't tell who, though."

I roll my eyes. When had Forks become such a vampire hotspot. I see Bella walking towards her class. I leave my family and go after her. "Bella."

"Edward!" she smiles still, so beautifully.

'_God. I hate that Edward kid. If Bells wasn't his friend I would probably kill him._' Tariq fumed in his thoughts.

For some strange reason his thoughts reminded me of Mike. I ignored him and took Bella to her next class. She was talking about Jake and how she missed him. Did she miss me? At all? We slipped into our seats.

'_W-O-W! That girl is __hot_.' A guy's thought revolved around Bella. I growled, silently, at him.

Bella raised an eyebrow. She apparently heard it.

Class went by slowly, at a snail's pace. We left as soon as the bell rang. Headed toward our next class, we encountered Alice.

"Hey Bella. Do you and your family want to come over tonight? You can't say no. Please."

Bella chuckled. "Alice. You already know I'm going to say yes. You saw it. Right?"

Alice smiled. "I'll tell the others. Kay?" She ran off, happy.

As soon as she left, I turn over to her. "You don't have to do that for her."

She looks up, confused. "But I want to come."

Before I can answer, Tariq swoops in.

"Hello, _love_" he kissed Bella gently on the cheek.

Jealousy invades my space. I hate Tariq.

"Hey." She responds, suddenly shy.

I don't say anything. I simply leave. Let's leave the two by themselves. I sniffed.

Jasper walked up beside me.

'_Edward. Your jealousy is killing me. Please control your emotions. Please_." He pleaded in his thoughts.'

I nod.


	8. The Visitor

The Visitor.

Back to Bella…

The door to the Cullen's house opened, and Alice greeted us.

"Hey." She exclaimed brightly.

We walked inside. The house itself hadn't changed much. New furniture to fit in with new times. Carlisle and Esme greeted us in the living room. As we sat in the comfy chairs, the rest of the family appeared. Emmett sat by Tariq, Jasper by Kartik, Rosalie by Gemma, Alice and Edward sat by me. Edward on my left, Alice; my right. Carlisle and Esme sat across from us. We _were_ talking about trivial matters. Our life's before and theirs. Until, Alice suddenly blanked out. A look I knew too well. Edward glanced at her, and something flowed between them. Before anyone could speak, there was a knock on the door.

Alice jumped out of her seat and ran to get the door. I, for some reason, felt scared and grabbed Edward's hand. Realizing whose hand I grabbed, I instantly let go. The visitor arrived.

The visitor was breath taking. She could rival Rosalie and win. She had blonde hair and deep burgundy colored eyes. She was exotic yet not.

" Hello." She said, uncomfortable.

Carlisle and Esme stood up and shook her hand. Followed by the rest of us.

She sat in a solitary chair. I caught Tariq staring, no gazing at her. Probably curious, like the rest of us. We introduced ourselves, one by one.

"My name is Laila.." she starts, but is interrupted by Tariq.

"Laila," he exclaims, " is that really you?"

"Tariq?" Laila looked surprised and confused.

I glance at Tariq, and then back at the girl. Soon, I realize who she is. Vaguely though.

Tariq had told me about her. A girl whom he used to love, but she died.

'_Died_,' I scoff, ' _more like the eternal damned_.'

Everyone was surprised. Except for Edward, of course.

The suspense was killing me. "So. You two know each other." I state the obvious.

Silence. I sighed and laid my head on Alice's shoulder. Realizing a few seconds later, that Alice was sitting by Esme. But, I didn't want to lift my head.

'I'll tell you everything later.' Edward murmured.

I smiled in relief. Suddenly, the atmosphere became more peaceful. More tranquil.

I glance at Jasper, and smile; grateful. I closed my eyes, wishing I can sleep.

Edward P.O.V.-----

The atmosphere that was tense subsided into relief when Tariq and Laila apparently knew each other. Relief that she was not an enemy. Reading their thoughts, I acknowledged the fact that they were neighbors and lovers. Both of them thought the other had died. Died from war. They both were from the Middle East, but their thoughts wouldn't reveal where.

"So. You two know each other." Bella stated.

Still no one spoke. I felt like laughing. Bella sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. She stiffened and then relaxed. She probably was going crazy with suspense. "I'll tell you later." I promise in her ear. Jasper loosens the air, making it peaceful. I breathed in the scent that was Bella. The wonderful scent. How long ago was it that I left her. Left my soul mate. But those days, I couldn't remember. I only could think of the memories I spent with her. I sigh.


	9. ANSRRY BUT IMPORTANT NEWS!

A/N-

Hey guys. There's great news. AWESOME news. THEY FOUND A BELLA!!!!!! Isn't that great. It's not Emily Browning though. Its KRISTEN STEWART. The weird thing is that I've seen her movies, but I can't remember her. :-(. You can see her pic on stephenie meyer's website. Now. We only have to wait for Edward. Sigh. Who do you think should play Edward?


	10. True Feelings

True Feelings

My eyes flutter open, and I notice that Laila and Tariq were still talking. So was everyone else, except Edward and I. Edward stands up and motions toward the stairs. We race up them and Edward got the door. I really needed to talk to him. "Ed-" I started.

"Bella, I am so sorry." He interrupted me.

_**I never meant to hurt you. **_

_**I'm not that way at all.**_

_**Please believe the words of the heart**_

_**A heart that seems so small**_

_**And I swear**_

_**I never meant to hurt you**_

_**I guess I lost my place.**_

_**Please believe the wards of the heart**_

_**A heart that hides its fail **_

_**Why do I do things**_

_**That I never mean to do?**_

_**Oh, why did I speak so carelessly**_

_**When all I felt **_

_**Was love from you?**_

_**And I swear, I never**_

_**I never meant to hurt you**_

_**I've got to make you know**_

_**Please, believe the words of the heart**_

_**A heart that didn't show**_

_**I never meant to hurt you**_

_**I only meant to love you**_

_**It's true**_

_**And when I saw you crying**_

_**I cried too… Barbara Streisand**_

I embraced him, I felt horrible. I wished that everything were like before. But as if that could happen. "Did you always feel this way? About me?" I didn't want to let go, but I had to, and reluctantly did so.

"Don't. Please don't let go." He whispered.

What could I do? I love Tariq, Edward had his chance many years ago. But I gave in, and embraced him again. I inhaled his sweet, intoxicating scent and sighed. "I've missed you so much."

" So have I." He responds.

We don't talk, the silence is pleasant. I'm absorbing the moment, locking it away in memory. The door opens, and Alice steps in. Edward and I instantly repel from each other. Alice looked at both of us, examining. I quickly left and ran down the stairs.

I grab Tariq and yell for Kartik and Gemma to follow. We reach home in less than no time.

Tariq grabs my shoulders, "Bella. Why?"

"I don't know." My voice is merely a whisper.

But one thing is for sure, I am still deeply in love with Edward Cullen.


	11. Regret

A/N- There's an authour's note at the bottom .Please read it. It's about the rest of the story...Oh and this chapter contains Tariq, Bella, and Gemma. Sorry no Edward. It's about--Why don't you read it?

Regret

Tariq glared at me non-stop ever since I ruined his reunion with his _old_ sweetheart, Laila. And for some strange reason, I wasn't jealous. At all. But, all the same, last night was _not_ a night I would forget.

"We'll go back today. She'll be there." I tried to persuade him. I hated it when Tariq was mad at me.

His face softened when I said that. "Kay."

I went to peck him on the lips but he pushed me away. "Don't. Please Don't"

I stared at him, surprised. He looked down. I brought his face up to look into his eyes and saw something I did not want to see. _Regret_.

Regret for ever loving me. Regret for being with me. Regret for ever coming with me. Regret for thinking she was dead. Regret. I glower at him, upset.

"If you really loved her, why did you ever come with me? Did you pretend to love me. Or was it lust." I spat out the last word.

"What about you," he retorts, " What about you and Edward. If you always loved him, why did you marry me? Why?"

"He said he didn't love me. But it was said only because he cared about me. And atleast I tried to love you .I tried." I fall to my knees.

"Are you implying that I never loved you? Isabella Marie Swan, I also tried to love you. But Laila--"

I glare at him. "I hate you Tariq. I HATE YOU. You should of atleast told me more about her. I told you everything. I told you about Edward. I told you, you could of told me." I falter.

"Bel--" he starts.

"I hate you Tariq." I state, and run out of the door. If I was human, I would of broke down crying. I grab a tree and slide down it. Thinking to myself, 'Where did I go wrong'. Gemma followed me, and I can't help but confide my feelings with her.

"Why did it have to be like this? Why?" I cry

"Bells, It's okay. He wasn't good enough for you. He'll never be." Gemma comforted me, in a quieter voice she added, "Bella, I've seen the way Edward looks at you, and the way you look at him. Its much more than friendship. Much, much more. "

I yell, "But why? But why Gems? Edward left me once, now Tariq is leaving me. Am I that unlovable? Am I?"

We both hear a rustling in the leaves.

"Bella. I'm sorry." Tariq says.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." I explode, getting up ready to leave.

"Please Bella. Just listen. Please."

_**I'm holding on your rope,**_

_**Got me ten feet off the ground**_

_**I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound**_

_**You tell me that you need me**_

_**Then you go and cut me down, but wait**_

_**You tell me that you're sorry**_

_**Didn't think I'd turn around, and say…**_

_**Its too late to apologize, its too late**_

_**I said its too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall**_

_**Take a shot for you**_

_**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**_

_**But it's nothing new**_

_**I loved you with a fire red-**_

_**Now it's turning blue, and you say…**_

"_**Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you**_

_**But I'm afraid…**_

_**It's to late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_

_**It's too late to apologize, yeah**_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-**_

_**I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet of the ground----------- Timbaland**_

"I'm sorry Tariq. It's over. Our life together, all the memories. Everything. OVER!"

A/N- Kay guys….How do you like it so far? I'm hitting a dead end here. I mean I have all the chapters done( too lazy to actually type them up) but I'm thinking it's kind of getting boring. I don't know about you though. I'm thinking about Bella leaving and meeting the Volturi, or what I was planning should happen. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!! PLEASE!!!!


	12. AN 2SRRY AGAIN! HUGE QUESTION

A/N- Hey guys… Thanks to all who reviewed. I have a HUGE question!!!!!! Please 'review' to answer.

Should I have Bella to go to the Volturi,(she'll remember Edward talking about it)

Or should I go with Bella being upset, etc.

Or should I combine both of them leading to the Volturi.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!!!  
Thanks again to everyone who read my story and for sending great reviews.

LOTS OF LOVE!!!


	13. Important!

Sorry,

I've decided that this story shall be on temporary hiatus. You definitley **_will_** be seeing this fic once summer starts (which is in six weeks. add a week or take away.) I feel that my chapters are way too short and not that great. I bet, through **MAJOR** revision this story could be much better than what it is now. So thank you for reading my story! And look out for it in two months or so. So, please don't take this story of your story alerts!

Thanks for reading,

S.

P.S.

Oh my god. I just have to mention this. THE TWILIGHT MOVIE!! sqeals. Though, I must say, I'm still not a big fan of Robert Pattison. I think he might do _okay _with his part. But still, Gaspard Ulliel, will always be my Edward Cullen! And that one clip from Summit Entertainment is absolutley amazing. You **HAVE** to see it! Oh, and. _The Host _is coming out May 6th!! and there's an article about Stephenie in the _Time_ magazine! It's awesome! I have _so _much to say about the Twilight movie, its not even funny. But I won't! Oh and as of now

There is **93 DAYS, 3 HOURS, 35 MINUTES, 16 SECONDS** and counting...

CAN"T FREAKING WAIT

and have a lovely day!


End file.
